The Qartheen Orphan
by Hand of the Alex
Summary: Sanetta is the 'daughter' of Xaro Xhoan Daxos but she is not from Qarth. She is the missing Lannister child. She meets and unlikely friend Jon Snow when she is taken captive by the Starks.
1. Chapter 1

**I gone and started anothe fanfiction! This time it is my OC! Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review of what you think of it! it means the world to me. Thanks, Hand of the Alex.**

* * *

><p>The sun was beating down on Sanetta's face. As Qarth was at the edge of the red waste it was always boiling hot especially as Sanetta had pale skin opposed to all the dark skinned locals.<p>

Qarth was often known as the greatest city that ever was and ever will be. It had large gates and large walls which enclosed the great city. Sanetta was the 'daughter' of one of thirteen traders, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, he had taken her in after she was abandoned as a baby. He had told her that she was from Qarth but she thought differently as most people from Qarth had rather dark skin and dark hair whilst Sanetta had golden, blonde hair, fair skin and piercing green eyes.

Her life was filled with wealth as her 'father' was the wealthiest man in Qarth which meant she was always provided for. She wore dresses of fine Myrish silk and had the finest jewellery money could buy. Her 'father' always made sure she was happy and well cared for and for that she loved him very much even though she didnt see him that much as he was normally at meetings of the thirteen.

Sanetta strived to be the perfect lady, she always wore gowns and was good at playing the harp and singing but some part of her wanted to explore outside of Qarth. In Qarth the fashion was to wear fine dresses which exposed one breast but Sanetta hardly wore dresses like that as she felt exposed and didnt like the male attention and neither did her 'father' but she wore them if they were gifts.

She got a lot of male attention in Qarth as she was a rich, sixteen year old girl with fair hair and skin unlike most people in Qarth and that is what her suitors found intriguing. She was often refered to as 'the mysterious forgein beauty'. She knew she wasnt from Essos as not many people had fair skin and hair because of the hot climate. Xaro had found her aboard one of his ships with a dying man, all she had with her was a tiny pendant with a lions head on it. She had no other information about her past or how she ended up on that ship but she was slightly thankful for it as now she was a very wealthy girl where as in Westeros she could have been a low born girl and might have starved to death before her first name day.

"Sanetta" she heard her father call

"Yes father" She replied with her soft voice

"Come to my chambers" she heard. Xaro's chambers were across the hall from hers

She bounced off of her bed and walked to her father's chambers. He was sat on his bed with a pack of food and clothes. It was obvious he was going somewhere.

"I am to depart soon my daughter, I am going somewhere very important and I want you to go to the meetings of the thirteen in my sted" He said buttoning up his pack

"I will do as you want father. May I ask where you are going?" She said dutifully

"I am going to Vaes Tolloro, to meet the mother of dragons"

"Dragons?" She asked confused

"Yes I have been informed that three dragons have been hatched into this world"

Sanetta stared at her father in disbelief. Dragons had been dead for hundreds of years. She didnt firmly believe that there were dragons, it was impossible.

"Good bye father, I will wait for your return and tell you of any important matters of the meetings" She said and her father stood and embraced her

"I will see you soon" He said and kissed her in the top of her head

"Who are you travelling with?" She managed to ask

"Pyat Pree"

"The warlock?"

"Yes the creepy one with the blue lips" He said with a hearty chuckle

"Bye father" Sanetta said as she left his large room

That day her father was wearing a blue and golden, long tunic and his 'necklace' which he wore at all times. His 'necklace' was actually the key to his vault, the key to his wealth. She had never seen inside his vault, no one had but him but she didnt mind that as if that was her father's wish, she would obey.

Sanetta couldnt wait for her father's return as he would be bringing the mother of dragons with him. She was always fascinated by dragons, the amazing creatures. She read about the Targaryen conquers and their dragons. The mother of dragons. She repeated to herself. It sent a chill down her spine with excitement but also anxiety as if they were the mighty beasts she read about, they could add Qarth to the red waste and her along with it.

She went on a walk to the city docks. The colourful ships lined the sea, some of them were her 'fathers'. She had only ever been on a ship with him once and that wasnt very far either, she wanted to explore but was too anxious to go too far out of her city borders or the surrounding sea. The slight breeze wafted through her thin black and red dress which made her happy on this extremely hot day. She walked slowly through the markets, enjoying her day. She went with her handmaiden and one of her fathers household guard as sometimes there were people who wanted to rape and steal things off a wealthy, beautiful girl, so she always had to be careful. Also there were spies always watching and reporting back to the other mighty people in Qarth.

At the markets she bought piece of exotic fruit and its fine flavours burst in her mouth which caused her much delight. She ended up going back and buying some more for her and some of the remaining household. She was always nice to her household and never hurt them or told anyone to hurt them without a just cause. Once home a messenger was in the yard outside of the main house and ordered her to a meeting of the thirteen.


	2. Chapter 2

She was walked to the meeting with the messenger who didnt speak the whole way there. The silence frightened Sanetta but she was slightly expecting it from the secret meetings of the thirteen. The thirteen even though they were traders they were always so secretive about their meetings which made Sanetta intrigued as to what they talked about.

She entered the large room, it had vines all over the multi-coloured walls, the décor of the room was amazing, even for Sanetta who had lived her life in luxury. Th fat spice trader seemed to be the one who talked the most and made most of the decisions for the rest of the group. They hardly spoke to her as she wasnt her father but some asked if she agreed on somethings. She knew her purpose for going to the meeting, to report back to her father, she wanted to argue with them and say her opinion but she remained quiet as she didnt want to besmirch her fathers name with her own stupidity.

After the long and tiring meeting she wrote a summary of what was discussed for her father when he got back and then clambered into her bed only to be awoken by her handmaiden. She walked in and got Sanetta up out of her bed and brought her to bathe. The bath had a rose scented oil enriched with the warm water. Her handmaiden scrubbed her of any dirt she had collected through out the day from walking along the dusty markets of Qarth. She didnt even say why she was washing her and remained silent throughout. Sanetta arose from the bath and the handmaiden brushed her beautiful, golden locks of wet hair and brushed it out of her face but left the rest flowing down her back. On her bed lied a beautiful light dress which was black with a red pattern through it. She awed at its beauty and then turned to the old handmaiden.

"Where I am I going to have such a beautiful gown?" She asked grasping the soft silk

"To meet the mother of dragons of course!" The handmaiden said with a huge grin covering her face

"My father is back already?" She asked excitedly

"Yes my lady" The handmaiden said and saw the happiness spring into Sanetta

Sanetta put on the dark dress which contrasted with her perfectly pale skin. She then slipped on her black, silk slippers and went to the main hall of her house. She opened the heavy doors and saw a beautiful women seated next too her father. She had white hair and violet eyes, she was wearing a traditional qartheen gown made from blue silk. Next to her was an older man wearing wool, he looked terribly warm. The rest of the people at the feast were dorthraki, that unsettled Sanetta as she had been told they were wild savages.

Xaro spotted his daughter and so did the mother of dragons. Xaro stood up and put both of his arms up to present Sanetta.

"Here is my daughter, Sanetta" He said loudly and walked over to her and escorted her to the seat next to him.

"Hello father I am delighted that you are home so early" She said as he kissed her brow

"The mother of dragons was not far from our city gates" He said

Sanetta saw the older man whisper something to the mother of dragons and then she looked straight at Sanetta with a look of realisation and shock. She then turned back to the older man who continued to whisper to her.

"It is an honour to meet you, Mother of Dragons" Sanetta said

"Thank you my lady, your father is a gratuitous host"

"Anything for the mother of dragons" Xaro said

A large plate of garlic sausages was put on the table, Sanetta took one as did her father but then the dorthraki took plenty at a time as if they were going extinct.

"I apologise for their table manners, they have never been brought up to be in the prescience of finery" Daenerys said kindly

"My lady, I was nothing but a savage before this city saved me, your people can have what ever they want at whatever quantity" Xaro said happily

"You are a most gracious host" She repeated

After the feast Sanetta retired to her chambers. She lay on her bed still fully clothed but too exhausted to get up to undress. She heard the door creak open and saw her father's head peer into her room. Once he had saw that Sanetta had saw him he walked in to the room and sat on the bed. Sanetta sat up next to her father.

"Were there any meetings when I left?" He said. Sanetta got off her bed and walked over to her dresser and grabbed a piece of paper with a summary of the meeting.

"Yes, here is a summary of what they spoke about, it was mostly the fat spice merchant talking" She said and handed over the paper

Xaro skimmed through it and nodded. "Average meeting, I didnt miss anything" He said with a smile. " Thank you daughter for taking my place" He said and kissed her on the cheek. "I was most blessed to find you on one of my ships, you are the perfect daughter I have always wanted. I just wish you had a mother aswell as me, so I am asking the mother of dragons if she will marry me and then we can be a bigger and happier family" Xaro said and got up off of her bed. "What do you think?"

"She is very beautiful and seems to be gentle but stern. She would make a great wife to you father and with the Qartheen wedding tradition you have one wish from her and you could own a dragon of your own" Sanetta said happily as she had always wondered what having a dragon would be like

"I hadnt thought of that, I was mainly thinking of your happiness but you make a good point. I could be the king of Qarth and you the princess, no more thirteen or warlocks or the rest to stop me, they wouldnt dare stop me if I had a dragon" Xaro seemed to skip with joy

"We could all rule Qarth" Sanetta said happily and joined her father in the celebration of the idea

"That is if she accepts, her man servant seems to be in love with her" Xaro said dampening the mood

"Why dont I talk to him father?" Sanetta asked as she was also wondering what he was whispering about

"You are very persuasive I must say" Xaro said and chuckled

"I will talk to him on the morn" Sanetta announced happily

Xaro left her room and she undressed so that she could sleep, some energy had been brought back into her, probably excitement. She got cosy in the thin linen sheets of her bed and slowly drifted off into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Have a lovely chapter filled with back story :) leave a review!**

* * *

><p>In the morning Sanetta awoke in her large feather bed to the sound of her handmaiden opening the door with her breakfast in her arms. Sanetta slowly sat up in her bed holding up her sheet to her neck as she was wearing a thin shift. Her handmaiden brought over her soft bedrobe and she put it on. She walked over to the wooden table which had her colourful breakfast on. She ate her exotic fruit breakfast and got dressed for the day. Today she was wearing a lilac and white silk dress which was light and slightly see through.<p>

She left her chambers and walked to the other side of the house. The other side had all the chambers used for guests, she heard little squeaks and the sound of fire from one room, it must have been from the mother of dragons room. She walked to the next one over and gently knocked on the door.

"Ser, may I enter. It is Sanetta, the daughter of your host" She called through the door

"You may enter" a gristly voice came from inside the room

Sanetta slowly opened the door and entered the room. The man was stood next to window, he was wearing the same trousers as yesterday but only a thin shirt as he must have grasped the heat of Qarth. He turned around as Sanetta walked towards him.

"Good morning Ser" Sanetta said

"You too Sanetta, was it?"

"Yes. I hope you had a good nights sleep" She said trying to ease into conversation

"Yes thank you, much better than sleeping on the sand of the Red Waste" The knight said with a smile

"Im sure it must be"

"What did you wish to discuss my lady?" The knight said suddenly

"My father wishes to marry the mother of dragons and would like your advice and opinion on the matter" Sanetta said formally

"The Khalessi has only just been married and doesnt want another love or husband"

"My father has already married for love and just wants to marry for status and sons"

"The Khaleesi is barren, she can have no more children and I know the Qartheen wedding tradition, do not take me for an idiot my lady. You father wants power and he will not use the Khaleesi or her dragons do get it"

"You dont talk very kindly of your host. He is being very gracious and I take offense to my father being insulted" Sanetta said angrily

"he isnt your father!" The knight said

"he may not be my birth father but he has treated me like his birth daughter"

"Why dont you go back to your birth father?, he would be very happy and you could leave this awful place" The knight said calmly

"I do not know who my birth parents are or how I got here" Sanetta asked wondering if the knight has any more information

"I believe I know who you are and who your parents are"

"Who are my parents?" Sanetta asked harshly

"You are the stolen child of Lannister, I remember hearing about it when I was in Braavos, your father was offering a lot of money for you to go back to Westeros. According to the merchant, you were stolen from your crib as a child by unknown men who wanted to sell you back to your father but the man who stole you bonded with you and wanted to keep you, he got on a ship to Essos. No one knew anymore than that. You are the daughter of Tywin and Joanna Lannister, twin sister to Tyrion Lannister, the imp"

"That cannot be true" Sanetta said angrily with tears in her eyes

"Do you own a pendant with a lions head on it?" The knight asked

"Yes" Sanetta said softly

"You are the lost child, you were taken before you were even named" The knight explained

"What is your name?, are you from Westeros?" Sanetta asked

"I am Jorah Mormont of Bear Island in Westeros"

"Is your house fond of the Lannisters?" Sanetta asked

"No, not really" Jorah said honestly

"Should I return to Westeros?" Sanetta asked

"I think Qarth is a bad place for you my lady, you should return to Westeros and to your father, you will be a lot better off" Jorah said

"Thank you Ser, take this" Sanetta said with a golden ring with a dark jewel in the middle on her hand

"My lady, you will be a great lady in Westeros. Take all you can from this place"

"You are a good man" Sanetta said and left the room

She didnt know Ser Jorah very will but she had a feeling that she could trust him and he did know about the pendant. In her room her 'father' awaited her.

"How did it go?" Xaro asked excitedly

"Good but the Khaleei is barren" Sanetta said

"Who? Is that what he calls her, she has many titles. Never the less I will ask for her hand"

"Father may I travel on one of your ships on a trade?, I am getting terribly bored of Qarth" She said trying to find a way to travel without telling him the truth

"But Qarth is getting fun at the moment. What ever you wish you can go on one travelling to Pentos if you wish" Xaro said

"Do you have one leaving for Westeros?" Sanetta asked subtly

"Yes but why would you want to go there?" Xaro asked

"It fascinates me" Sanetta replied

"If you wish, I have one leaving later this day carrying silk"

"Can I go please father?" Sanetta asked

"I will talk to the captain"Xaro said reluctantly

"Thank you father" Sanetta said and embraced Xaro and then he left her room

Sanetta didnt know whether she should go. She was having second thoughts as she didnt know how her family would react when they saw her. She didnt know whether they would accept her with open arms or tell her to go back to Xaro. Sanetta also didnt want to betray Xaro as he had given her so much when he had no need to.

Sanetta packed a chest filled with all her favourite things and the most expensive things she owned, she also took a lot of gold as Jorah said. She had changed her dress to a teal, thin dress which shaped her body perfectly. Her father walked into her chambers when she was fully packed and ready

"Are you sure you want to do this my daughter?" Xaro asked again

"Yes father" She said softly

"You will have your own cabin with a feather bed and if any of the crew touch you in any way you dont want I have told the captain to deal with them. The captain is an old friend of mine, now that I think about it I think this is the ship you were brought here on" Xaro smiled "Have a great adventure my daughter" Xaro said

"I will return soon" Sanetta lied

Sanetta felt awful about lying to Xaro but she also thought Xaro knew this day was going to come soon. She boarded the ship and still saw Xaro waving at her. She met with the captain, his name was Dysten, he was a tall, lean man with a thick but short beard which was the same smokey grey as his hair. He welcomed her on the ship and showed her to her cabin as two men followed carrying her chest. As the ship was about to set off she went to the deck to wave a final good bye to the man who had been there for her, her whole life.

She went back to her cabin and lay on her feather bed and cried. She wept for how she was betraying Xaro but she also wept for joy as she was finally leaving the safety of home to adventure and find her real family and her identity. After she had cleaned the tears from her pale cheeks she walked back up to the deck and found the captain.

"What do you know of the noble houses in Westeros?" She asked him

"There are quite a lot, the ones on the throne are the Baratheons but most just say the Lannisters as the boy king is ruled by his mother and uncle" Dysten explained

"Who are the Lannisters?" Sanetta questioned

"They are the richest house in Westeros, the eldest daughter was married to the previous king and now her son is on the iron throne. The eldest male is the Kingslayer, he killed the king he was swore to protect and then there is the imp, a grotesque dwarf who as I believe is the acting hand of the king" Dysten explained further

"Thank you, I just wanted more information on the people I may meet when we dock at Kings Landing" Sanetta said and left


	4. Chapter 4

Sanetta was woken up by the shouting of men right next to her cabin. She heard ropes and movement of boxes but most of all Dysten shouting orders at all the men. Sanetta got out of her soft, feather bed and walked over to her chest to get out her clothes for the day. She dragged out her beautiful black dress with red patterns going through it. It was her favourite dress, she had been saving it for this day. They would be docking in KingsLanding today. Sanetta was thinking through what she would do when she got there. Would she march up to the gates and declare who she was? she had no idea what she would do but she knew she would get to her family. From what she had asked she knew that her nephew was the king at the moment because the former king had died. She had also learnt that most of the realm was in open rebellion against the crown and near enough everyone hated the Lannisters, this fact was why Sanetta was scared to declare who she was.

The shouts got louder which Sanetta decided meant they were close to Blackwater bay. She couldnt contain her excitement or anticipation. She got her bucket of water and quickly cleaned herself and her hair. She brushed her hair and put it up in two perfect plaits on either side of her head with the rest of her wavy hair down her back. She put on her dress and walked onto the deck. Dysten was stood in the middle of the deck when Sanetta approached him. He turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"We will be at Kingslanding within the hour my lady" Dysten said in his gristly voice

"I will find a good inn to stay in for a while until we depart" Sanetta lied

"You do that m'lady and be careful of pickpockets and rapers and all those fuckers" Dysten chuckled

"I'll try" Sanetta smiled

"Be back on this ship in two weeks, if you arent we will have to leave without you" Dysten said truthfully

"I will be" Sanetta lied again

She went back to her cabin and filled her bag with clothes, gold and other essentails, if she needed anything else she could always come back to the ship for a while. She checked that her clothes and hair was perfect and then went back to the deck of the ship and waited until they docked at black water bay. Once they had docked she hurried off the ship and found a goldcloak and asked for directions to the red keep.

"What business do you 'ave up there?" He asked her

"I need to see the queen" She said truthfully

"What d'you want with 'er?" He asked "That is business of my own, ser"

"I'll take you up then, for a price" He said Sanetta placed a golden coin in his palm and he started walking and Sanetta followed.

He took her up the hill and to the huge red fortress they called a castle. The courtyard was big to begin with. The goldcloak brought her to the arch leading into the castle where she was stopped by two more goldcloaks and a man in all black.

"What business do you have here my lady?" One of the men asked politely

"I wish to speak with the queen, or any Lannister" She said

"I will take you to the nearest one I can find, my lady" The man in black said leading the way

"Thank you ser. What is your name?" She asked

"I am Bronn, the commander of the goldcloaks" He said

"You are very nice Bronn" She said to him

"You are very beautiful my lady" He said and led her inside the castle

He knocked on the door and reply said she could go into the room, she was anxious but excited. Bronn opened the door for her and as she walked in she was greeted by a dwarf. He had light hair like her and one green eye. He must be the Lannister they were talking about. The imp.

"Good morning my lord" Sanetta said and sat in the chair across from him

"And you my lady. What is your business in Kingslanding?" The imp asked

"I mean to find my family" Sanetta said

"And who are your family?"

"I was stolen as a child and taken to Qarth but I am from Westeros and a knight told me to come and find a Lannister and show them something"

"I am Tyrion Lannister, what do you mean to show me?" Sanetta took a tiny little lion pendant out of her bag attached to a silver chain, she placed it in Tyrion's small hands and his eyes lit up.

He looked at the pendant then at her and then back at the pendant a lot. "Where did you get this?" He asked

"It was my only posession when I was found on a ship as a baby"

"If you are lying to me I will have your hands and if youre not I will have to write to my father"

"What does the pendant mean?" She asked confused

"Welcome home. Sister" Tyrion said with a smile. "Bronn, go and call for my sister" Tyrion commanded

"I knew that pendant meant something and my family didnt abandon me" She said happily

"You were stolen, when we were both still babes. You are my twin sister. My father went mad when you were stolen, it was also just after our mother died, he was looking for you for over a year and then gave up assuming you were dead but here you are. I will write to him immediately" Tyrion said reaching over the table to get some paper.

Cersei Lannister stood in the doorway. She walked in the room with a certain amount of grace and majesty but also created fear in Sanetta. Cersei looked like a slightly older version of herself. The golden hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a red dress with a metal bodice, she also had a lion necklace on with a pendant similar to her own.

"Tyrion if you have brought me here to introduce me to a whore you have decided to marry it is a waste of my valuable time..." Cersei was stopped in her tracks as she looked into Sanetta's emerald eyes.

"Sweet sister, it seems that our sister has been returned to us"

"Do you really believe a commoners tricks! I thought you were supposed to be smart, I am now doubting father putting you as hand of the king. The city is already lost" Tyrion showed Cersei the pendant.

Cersei looked at it as if it was a glimpse into the past. She kept looking up from it to Sanetta and then to Tyrion. For once the queen was silent. She almost didnt believe it but she had to as it was the same pendant that her mother wore. There were only two in the world and Cersei was wearing one herself. It wasnt a copy as she examined it, it had the same tiny scratch Cersei accidentally put there when she was younger and playing with her mother.

"Have you sent a raven to father?" Cersei finally asked

"I am just about to" Tyrion said smiling

"What is your name?" Cersei asked Sanetta in a softer voice than when she talked to Tyrion

"Sanetta"

"How have you come to survive and where have you been?" Cersei interrogated Sanetta

"I was found on a ship when I was just a babe, the owner of the ship took me in and treated me as if I was his own daughter. I was then told by a knight about the pendant and then sailed here"

"Where did you sail from?"

"Qarth"

"One of the only places in the world we havent been able to find you, I am Cersei Lannister, the queen regent"

"I guess I am Sanetta Lannister then"

"It would seem so"

Cersei then told Sanetta to walk with her. They walked slowly through the halls of the Red Keep until they had gotten to the throne room itself. Tyrion was close behind them. As soon as they entered the throne room the cries of a young girl let out. A knight in a white cloak was hitting the poor red headed girl. As soon as the knight un-sheathed his sword Tyrion let out his loud voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" He walked up to the knight and girl "She is to be your wife" he said to the boy king Tyrion put his hand out to help the naked girl up off the floor.

Another man wearing a white cloak then put his cloak around the girl to cover her up. Cersei then walked quickly down the hall leaving Sanetta at the door. She walked up to the king and whispered something in his ear. Tyrion then walked out the room with the young girl. The king dismissed everyone from the room.

"Approach" The king said to Sanetta She walked along the room. The room was red with vines creeping up the walls. At the top of the room was a raised platform with a huge throne on it. It must have been a thousand swords all melted together. The boy looked tiny surronded by all the swords.

"So you must be my lost aunt" The boy said with a smug face

"Yes your grace"

"You are too pretty to be of the same litter of my disgusting uncle"

"Are you referring to Tyrion, your grace?"

"Yes the imp. So you have truly been living in a city at the end of the Red Waste. Were you a whore or a beggar?"

"I was taken in by a kind merchant that treated me as if I was his own daughter"

"We must have a feast to honor your arrival aunt. But first I must send you somewhere, to prove how much you are willing to do for this family. Go to the Starks and give them a message. I will send a party of guards with you" The king said and slid back into his throne.

"If that is what I must do I will do it" Sanetta said scared and wondering whether to get back onto the ship

"My son, wouldnt it be better to wait for my father before sending Sanetta to our enemy" Cersei said to the king

"He is fighting a war against the Starks he will thank me for helping to stop it and I am the king. I dont wait for anyone, Varys, get a ship and a party of guards to escort my sister to the north" The said to a bald man "See you soon dear aunt"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Sanetta was scared and confused. All she had wanted was to find her family and know who she was but now she was being shipped off north to treat with the enemy. She was being treated as if she wasnt part of the family. She wanted to go back to Xaro. She wanted to go back to Qarth and live her life there with all her riches. But she couldnt. She couldnt just go after she had just arrived, if her real father was as ruthless as they said Xaro would not be safe and nor would she.

She arrived at the docks. A small ship rocked slightly in the wind. She would be accompanied by twenty Lannister guards men. They were all silent and harsh looking, none had soft eyes or a warm face. Sanetta felt alone. More alone than ever. Alone scared her.

Once aboard the ship she stayed in her small room for the whole journey. Her food was taken to her room and no one ever disturbed her. She was left alone. Sanetta desperately wanted to send a message to Xaro, she wanted to tell him where she was and to help her get home to Qarth.

They docked at Seaguard and then travelled directly to the Twins. She had heard that as she had been travelling a short siege was on King's Landing and Stannis was broken. She travelled to the Twins to treat with Robb Stark, The King in the North. His uncle was being wed in two days.

Once they had gotten to the mighty castle she was directly escorted to the king and her guards were imprisoned. The northmen were nothing like the men of the South. They were all pale and beared and scarier looking to Sanetta. As she was only small her self most towered over her and looked at her as if they were going to chop her head off. Once she saw the King she was shocked at how handsome he was. He had auburn hair and striking blue eyes that made her want to swoon.

"I have never seen this Lannister before" Robb Stark said in a guttural Northern accent

"She claims to be the lost daughter of Tywin Lannister, twin to the imp" A huge man bellowed

"Aye, she might be. But she is still a Lannister. Why did they send you after only just finding you?" Robb asked

"The boy king wanted me to prove my worth to the family, Your Grace. I never wanted to come here. I want to go home to Qarth" Sanetta admitted

"Im sorry, my lady. I cannot let that happen, you may not want to be here but I will keep you as you will help my cause as I have already lost one Lannister" Robb looked over at his mother

"Yes, Your Grace" Sanetta said solemnly

"Find her a cell, the nicest one though, she is the nicest Lannister I have met" Robb smiled

Sanetta was escorted to a cold cell. It was larger than her room on the ship and even had a window facing out towards the river. The bed had a straw mattress and there was a wooden bucket under the bed. The room consisted of nothing else. Sanetta lay down on the bed and wept until the King wanted to speak with her again.

"My lady, what is your name?" Robb asked nicely

"Sanetta, Your Grace" She said between cries

"I read over the letter you were sent with, I am sending my response back to King's Landing with the guards that escorted you here. I have only just met you but I feel I can trust you, thats weird isnt it, considering you are a Lannister?" Robb Stark laughed

"Your Grace?"

"I fear for my life in this war. I have left my wife at Riverrun and left her with no heir in her belly" Robb began "Why am I even telling you this, I do not know?" Robb snickered "I am legitimising my brother, my bastard brother, he will be the heir to Winterfell if I die. He will be on his way to Winterfell now as I have instructed for it to be re-built. I will be sending you to Winterfell, Sanetta Lannister" Robb said

"What is Winterfell?" Sanetta asked

Robb laughed loudly "It is the seat of the warden of the North, the Stark castle"

"Why will you be sending me there?" Sanetta asked

"I do not trust my bannermen with your life but I do trust my brother" Robb said and then departed the room

Sanetta was left to ponder on her bed. She had only just arrived to treat with the king and she was being sent off to his bastard brother who would be the heir to the Stark castle. She started getting confused but she was slightly looking forward to it. Robb Stark - the enemy, was showing her more kindness than her real family had.

Jon Snow had received the news. He would be going to Winterfell, he was going to be a Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>This is quite a short chapter.<strong>

**Right to clear some things up - I know Tyrion and Sanetta's ages don't match up (idiot me didn't do my research) in this fic Tyrion is also 16**

**Also in this Jon never went over the Wall but remained at Castle Black to train**

**I know the storyline is going very fast but its my fic so...**


	6. Chapter 6

Jon said good bye to his friends, Grenn, Pyp and most of all Sam. They were all going beyond the Wall where as Jon was leaving them all to live a life of luxury in Winterfell. He had been informed that he would be looking after a Lannister. The lost Lannister she was known as. After the war Robb had promised him that he would let him return to the wall as that is where he belings and he took the oath and that will never be forgotten. He was the son of Ned Stark he had to honour his words.

He changed his black clothes to a lighter brown colour as he didnt want to be mistaken for a deserter, even though that was what he felt like. He felt as if he was abandoning the Lord Commander and his friends. Robb was king in the North now and his brother, Jon had always helped Robb. Jon felt awful as he rode through the huge gates of Castle Black with Ghost at his side. Robb, it was for Robb.

Sanetta was taken out of her cell and put on a horse. Rickard Karstark would be escorting her to Winterfell. She was placed on the same horse as him so that she wouldnt ride away. She wanted to go home, not Winterfell and not Kings Landing. Home. It was snowing so they provided her with a thick woollen cloak to shield her from the summer snows. Robb Stark said good bye to Rickard. Sanetta sat there in silence.

Once they had rode out of the gates, they rode along the Kingsroad until sun down. She was tied to a tree whilst she ate her meal of hard cheese and moldy bread. Her golden hair was tangled and matted and her gown was ripped at the bottom with mud caked along the hem. She was sore from being on a horse all day and hungry enough to eat the vile food.

"Lannister scum" One man said and spat the ground next to her

She stayed quiet not wanting to get hurt or even worse, raped. She kept her head down and ate the moldy bread. As she wiped the crumbs off of her gown, Rickard Karstark sat in front of her. He took off the lid of his skin of wine with his teeth and started to drink it in front of her. She had not had a drink in a few hours. She was gasping for some water to go down her throat. Rickard displayed a skin of water and gave it to her. She grasped in eagerly. She gulped it down quickly, feeling the refreshing taste.

"Your brother was in Riverrun whilst we were at the Twins" Rickard said as she continued to drink the water

"Tyrion?" She asked

"You have more than one brother, it was the Kingslayer"

"What is his birth name?" Sanetta asked

"You really do know nothing of your family do you?"

"Only what I learnt in Kings Landing"

"Cant have been much" Rickard sniggered

"I met my twin, Tyrion, he was nice. Then I met the king, Joffrey, he commanded me to prove my worth to the family and come and bargain with Robb. His mother had been nicer then him"

"Get some sleep, My lady. It will be a long ride to Winterfell" Rickard said and un-tied her from the tree

She lay down on the dirty ground. Her body had been loosely bound and she had been covered in a wold pelt. She snuggled up and tried to sleep. She dreamt of her time back at Qarth. She remembered a man from Astapor coming to stay with her and Xaro. He had brought four slaves with him, they were emaciated and weak. Sanetta used to sneak them some food when she had eaten some, they were grateful to her.

Once Jon had gotten to Winterfell. He was immediately greeted by Bran and Rickon. Bran had grown since he had last seen him, even though he could not stand it was obvious that he was getting bigger. Rickon had hardly changed, his cheeky grin was still the same as he hugged Jon's leg. Ghost, Summer and Shaggydog all met again and ran to the Godswood.

"Jon, are you going to stay?" Rickon asked looking up from Jon's leg

"Yes and we will be having a prisoner staying with us" Jon said to the young boy

"Is he dangerous, wil he hurt us?" Rickon asked looking frightened

"No she is the youngest child of Tywin Lannister, I recall that her name is Sanetta" Jon explained

"There is no Sanetta Lannister" Bran said from Hodor's back

"She was taken as a child and only just re-found"

"When will she be here?" Bran asked

"Soon" Jon didnt actually know

Sanetta was awoken from her sleep to be hurled on the horse again from another longs days ride. Each day was the same. She was woken up and put on a horse, sometimes she was trusted to go on her own horse. Then they camped at night and she got food and water and sleep. Each day was the same until they got to Winterfell. Its walls were huge but not as bug as the ones surrounding Qarth. The snow had gotten worse the further north they went so the building were white.

She was taken off her horse and taken to the yard to be greeted by the acting Lord of Winterfell. She did not know his name but she hoped that he was as nice as Robb. Her hands were bound as a young man with glossy black hair approached her. He looked her up and down, he had a long face and grey eyes, he was very handsome. She knew that this was Robb's brother.

"Take her to her cell and get her a bath and new clothes" Jon ordered

Sanetta smiled at him and then was led away by guards and serving women. She was taken to a roomy cell. It had been bigger than the one at the Twins and had more furniture for her to use. She knew that this was her permanent lodgings now so they had to make them livable. She was bathed and her hair was brushed. On her small bed was a blue, plain dress. Sanetta slipped it on and her other one seemed to have been discarded. She lay in her bed and waited for more news on what she would be doing here.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it took so long to update :) thanks for all of the kind, amazing reviews<strong>


End file.
